


Further Education

by howwasthefun_vee



Series: Parenting a Little Shit™ [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Instagram, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony needs a mental health break, Tumblr, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howwasthefun_vee/pseuds/howwasthefun_vee
Summary: “Memes, Mr. Stark. Now that you’re apart of Tumblr, you have to get up to date on all the dank memes on the internet. It’s a whole different language.” Tony closed his eyes. He felt old.





	Further Education

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment! Feel free to request things! It may take me a while, but I'll do it eventually. heh

“Hey, Tony?” Tony looked up to see Peter standing in the door of his lab, a laptop clutched in his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, kid?” Peter scurried forward, stumbling over a stray tool before plopping on the workbench next to him.

“Whatcha working on?” Tony looked at his project. He studied it for a solid minute or two.

“Looks like a microwave? Honestly, I’m not sure anymore.” Peter let out a short laugh, leaning over his shoulder to see the device.

“I think you’re right, but it might also be a coffee maker at the same time.” Tony nodded, considering. “Anyway, Mr. Stark, there is something I need to show you.” He propped the laptop open in front of Tony, clicking to YouTube. Tony squinted at the screen.

“Do I really need to see this-”

“YES! It’s important, Tony. You have to.” Tony sighed and nodded. He reluctantly grabbed his reading glasses from his pocket. Peter snorted but refrained from commenting. It didn’t stop Tony from glaring at him. Peter motioned to the screen.

“Vines for when you remember the trauma of your father leaving you at age 3??? Peter, what is this?” He shrugged.

“Just watch it. It’s vital to your further education.” Tony furrowed his brow.

“Further education? Of what?” Peter sent him a bland look.

“Memes, Mr. Stark.” He shook his head, looking to the ceiling before his eyes landed on Tony again. “Now that you’re apart of Tumblr, you have to get up to date on all the dank memes on the internet. It’s a whole different language.” Tony closed his eyes. He felt old. Peter pressed play.

* * *

 

“Tony, now that we have spent the last hour watching vines, we are going to play a game.”

“Kid, you are so lucky I love you.” Peter had to hide his blush. Mr. Stark was the best role model ever. (maybe even Dad but he'd never say that.)

“I love you too Tony, but we need to play our game. I will start a Vine and you have to finish it. However, this game never ends. Whenever I start a Vine, you have to finish it no matter what.” Tony stared at Peter in outrage.

“It goes both ways!” Tony argued. Peter nodded in agreement. He was slightly unnerved by Tony's smirk. “Good,” Tony continued. “This bitch empty.” Peter looked down in horror at his laptop still in his hands. He hefted it up.

“YEET!” Peter watched helplessly as his laptop shattered against the workshop floor. Dum-E then sprayed the wreckage with his favorite fire extinguisher. “Fuck you, Mr. Stark.” Tony let out a satisfied laugh, leaning back in his chair.

“It's revenge, Parker. Revenge.” Peter let out a growl. “Also, language.” Peter lunged for him. Tony toppled out of his chair. “ARE WE GONNA DO THIS EVERY TIME-”

* * *

 

Tony was slumped on the couch of the tower, wearing a baggy brown sweater and worn jeans. Today was the day he had been dreading for almost 6 months. The day the Rogue Avengers came back to the United States after being pardoned. He had been working for the pardon but hadn’t spared himself any time to actually think about what that implied. They would be arriving today and staying at the compound on the UN’s dime. They, of course, had to have signed the Accords but the victory still felt bittersweet.

He was knocked out of his funk when he heard the elevator open. Peter Parker marched out, carrying his backpack. “Hey, Tony!” He shot the teenager a weak smile.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Peter shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant.

“Nothing much Mr. Stark. I was just bored and asked Aunt May if I could come over today. She said yes obviously.” He flashed a grin. “So you’re stuck hanging out with me for the rest of the day. And helping me with homework.” Tony held back a smile, sitting further upright.

“Oh the horror.” He said in a monotone voice, face blank. “What ever shall I do?” Suddenly Peter rushed him, shouting,

“You wanna die?!?” Tony immediately tucked his feet up onto the couch.

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” Peter fell to the ground, his backpack hitting with a thud as he laughed hysterically. Tony let his head fall back as he laughed. Peter was rolling on the carpet, tears streaming down his face.

“This… is the.. the best idea- I have ever had.” The boy slipped into another peal of laughter. Tony let out an amused sigh and leaned back into the couch.

It took Peter several minutes to finally calm down. He let out a shaky sigh before standing up and plopping into the couch next to Tony. Their shoulders knocked together and Peter dug his socked feet under Tony's leg. Tony felt the mood suddenly shift and turned to Peter. He had a somber expression like his very soul was drooping. “what's up kid?” Tony leaned closer, his brow furrowed the with concern. Peter shook his head.

“I'm just… sorry.” Tony thought for a reason for this apology, but he couldn't find one.

“Why on Earth are you sorry, Peter?”

“For just,” Peter shrugged. “The Civil War, and..” Peter took a harsh breath, fighting angry tears. “They're coming back today and it's not fair and-” Peter had stood up during his mini-tirade and quickly sat back down. He looked into Tony's eyes, tears swimming. “You don't deserve that Mr. Stark.” Tony let out a wry smile and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, tucking the boy close.

“It’s not your fault kid. You did everything you could. I’m proud of you kid.” Peter smiled.

“Hey, Tony?” Tony turned to look at Peter. “How did you defeat Captain America?” Tony began to laugh, tossing his head back.

“Ve shot him in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he's an idjiot.” Tony grinned and settled deeper into the couch. “You’re gonna be the death of me kid.”

* * *

 

_The video was shaky, as Peter ran down the hallway. He was speaking into the camera._

_“Hello everyone. I am currently running for my life from none other than Iron Man- PEPPER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS THIS!” Peter shouted behind him before starting to run even faster. “Now,” Peter huffed. “Many of you may be wondering why Tony Stark is trying to kill me-” He was cut off by screaming from behind him._

_“YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE PARKER!” Peter let out a breathy laugh and turned sharply around a corner._

_“I threw a printer at him. For a meme.” Peter ran into a closet and slammed the door shut. “I think I’m safe in here. I will update everyone.”_

_The video cut off._

Tony smirked as he watched Peter’s Instagram story. Thanks to this, Tony knew exactly where the little jerk was hiding. He had just destroyed a 3D printer for a fucking meme! There would be hell to pay.

_The video was dark. Peter was whispering. “He has yet to find me, and it has been about 5 minutes. I can hear him walking around though. I don’t know-” The video was filled with light as the closet door was jerked open. Peter screamed as he was dragged out of the closet, still clutching the phone. “MR. STARK-”_

_“A 3D PRINTER, PARKER! FOR A MEME!” Peter struggled, aiming the camera at Tony as he dragged Peter out by his feet._

_“IT’S THE RULES TONY! YOU KNOW THE RULES!”_

_“FUCK THE RULES!”_

_The video cut off._

Tony was staring at Peter, who was sitting on the couch with a shit eating grin. Tony tapped his foot in irritation. “A 3D printer, really Pete?”

“You shouldn’t have asked for your keys.”

“I swear to God-”

_The video showed Tony smirking while staring off to the left of the camera. “OK, ya know what? YOU’RE IN TIMEOUT! GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE! GET UP THERE!” The camera switched to front facing to show none other than Peter Parker, wiggling on top of the refrigerator at Stark Tower._

_“This house is_ a _FU-FREAKING NIGHTMARE!” The camera switched back to Tony, who was grinning in triumph._

_“That, my friends, is called revenge.”_

Peter gained thousands of Instagram followers overnight.


End file.
